Night and Day
by Yurosoku
Summary: On a journey across Eos, Noctis and Sol must find the royal arms, save the world from eternal darkness and discover their destinies. Easy right?
1. Chapter 1

Night and Day

Chapter One

Set a course to Altissia

The throne room of the Crown City was also bathed in the dual colours of light and darkness, the heavenly bathing lights from the stained glass windows beaming down, surrounding the throne of the king in a protective shed of light.

Upon the throne sat king Regis Lucis Caelum, looking towards his two children with the kingly gaze that portrayed the wisdom and age of an old war veteran.

His son prince Noctis stood before his father beside his twin sister Sol, their postures showing their royal education. The prince was at least five foot nine, with unkempt mixed with some spiky hair with strong blue eyes. Wearing a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets. He keeps it unzipped and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull.

Underneath, he wears a steel gray shirt with skull prints, he also wears black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. He also wears a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. His sister wore similar clothing to her brother, a black vest with a silver necklace around her neck bearing the royal crest, a black jacket without sleeves while her hands were safely wrapped in black leather fingerless gloves, a single silver ring around her wedding finger.

A pair of black leather shorts with a pair of grey leggings hiding her flesh, red and black boots. Her hair was black with a bob cut design, bangs hiding her beautiful blue eyes.

'The decreed hour is come', spoke the king, his voice echoing in the throne room. Both siblings stood at full attention, thought Noctis' form was more relaxed than his sister's. 'Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis, Princess Sol'. Both of them bowed with respect and courtesy. 'Thank you…your majesty', Noctis spoke, though Sol knew he merely added the "majesty" part out of pure memory. 'Thank you your grace', she said kindly in a much more respectful and more noble tone.

One subtle look to her left she could see the faint markings of a smirk from her brother, no doubt plotting to tease her about her overly mannered response. 'Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods', Regis said. They stood up properly, before Noctis nodded with a quick "Right" leaving his lips and without another word or even for his sister to respond, he made a swift turn and walked down the steps.

'Your highness', she said to her father with one last bow before following her brother. They passed by their Crownsguard, four each to the two of them.

For her brother's shield and most loyal guardian was Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladiolus is a tall man with a large build. He wears black leather trousers with a small side chain, and an open black shirt with nothing but a pendant underneath. In the "no jacket" version of his outfit, he wears a black tank top with the Crownsguard's insignia in gray.

He has a small arm sleeve over his left wrist, and wears black shoes with red soles. He has amber eyes, a long scar over his left eye. He had several tattoos around his torso and arms, many of them Sol had yet to ask out of pure curiosity.

Next was his advisor, Ignis Scientia.

Ignis wears a purple and black patterned dress shirt with his black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves. He wears glasses and has short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. Like all party members, he has some skull-motifs to his outfit, the most prominent being the skull print on the back of his shirt. He also has a skull on his belt buckle and a silver skull pendant.

Then there was his medical doctor and loyal soldier, lady Mederis Corporibus. The woman was Noctis' height wearing a long black jacket with skull motif on her back, a black belt around her neck to hide old scars, long black jeans with a buckle around her waist, strapped to her left shoulder the Lucian flag that reached down to her waist, a tattoo around her left eye that was to Sol's knowledge a mark of a warrior in her squad. Beautiful long white hair that contrast to her gear with brown eyes.

Finally the last of his Crownsguard and possibly one of the most important parts of the structure of the guard, Prompto Argentum. Prompto is a young man of average height and a slender build, whose visage gives off the impression of a youthful punk. He has blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair. He wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wears dark pants with a faint leopard print. He wears black boots with red soles that are lined with white fur.

These four were chosen to be his guardians, each more than just hired men and women to protect the future king of the Crown City. Yet the princess was not alone, for she had her own loyal friends and guards.

Standing on the side with the others was the leader of her guardians, Nigrum Fortis Lupus. He is a tall man, just an inch shorter than Gladiolus but the second tallest of the group, wearing a violet and grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his elegant wolf tattoo on the left forearm, a pair of grey green pants with flat blue shoes. His hair was black, long with a tail behind his skull while the remaining free hair fell to the sides of his head, green eyes that held vigilance and duty.

Next to him was her Sword, Audax Brunneis Lupus, Nigrum's younger brother. An inch shorter and two years younger than his brother, Audax wore a mixed set of leather and steel for clothes. His red vest was enclosed within a dark leather trench coat with metal shoulder pads and armoured greaves, a red sash around his waist with armoured pair of pants of grey and black, metal boots. His hair was black and unruly but the fringes were dark blond, a bet he lost a while back she was told, grey blue eyes that were alit with cheer and ease.

Her best friend and only common born member of her guard, Unius Spei Stella. Unlike the other guards, she wore a sleeveless tank top with red lines that stretched from the collar of her top to her back, forming a reddish looking "Bomb" on her back, a mini skirt that reached just above her knees with long black boots. On her right hand was a single red glove that covered her forearm to her elbow, her hair was long brown that reached below her shoulders with soft green eyes. A trademark look she always carried was a pair of large red head phones on her neck.

Finally was her own advisor and shield, Eques A Iustitia. A fair beautiful woman with ruby long hair with violet coloured eyes, a single scar across her right eye from her training while wearing a proper "Dragoon" set of armour. Steel and metal around her shoulders, arms and legs in pieces protecting the vital bones and muscle while beneath the steel were violet clothing for comfort. However her entire right arm was covered with metal due to her old battle wound along with her left leg armoured completely.

With a curt nod to them, she followed Noctis. Behind her she could hear them shuffle and quickly bow to their king and wordlessly followed suit of their charges.

'Well, royalty will be royalty', chirped Prompto as they all exited the castle and walked down the stairs. 'So much for "royal protocol"', spoke Ignis with a mixture of relief and disappointment. 'Personally I think that went a lot smoother than I hoped', Audax added his own thoughts.

'Not like Noct had to deliver a formal address', Gladiolus said. 'Gods be praised', Eques said with a breath of relief. Noctis looked to the dragoon who merely shrugged in response to his accusing gaze, all the while Sol held back her giggle. Her brother would be submitted to further torture from his friends, why poke the bear?

'Your highness!'.

They all turned to see Drautos standing by the doors but their gaze fell to the slowly approaching king, cane and all. 'What now?', Noctis said impatiently. A quick swat to his stomach, courtesy of his sister, silenced further impatience. 'Brother please', she said insistently. Noctis' looks softened a bit, his sister's worried eyes mirrored his own fear for his father's condition. They both approached the old king while their guardians waited for them, tongues held and eyes steeled.

'I fear I have left too much unsaid', he spoke, hand raised to stop them from helping him. Out of pride or appearance neither would know but neither would speak out. He turned to the eight guardians. 'You place a great burden on those who would bear with you', he said, gesturing them all. If it anyone else Sol knew for a fact either Gladiolus or Audax would make a snarky comment about them, but it warmed her heart dearly to see them maintain that level of respect and courtesy for her father.

'You're one to talk', scoffed Noctis. She only wished her brother would share their senses. 'No more worse than you yourself brother', she teased lightly. She was rewarded with subtle smirks from the majority of the gang. Regis didn't see this, instead he looked them all. 'I ask that you not guide my wayward children', he said. 'Merely, that you would remain at their side'.

'Indeed, your grace', spoke Ignis first, bowing in response. 'We'll see the prince and princess to Altissia if it's the last thing we see', promised Gladiolus, following Ignis' example. 'On our honour and lives, we swear it, your grace', Nigrum spoke with the utmost confidence. 'Yeah, what they said', mumbled Prompto.

'Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running', Noctis said. Sol looked to see the Immortal warrior exit their father's car as Mederis' own car was drove up behind it while Audax's bike was parked near it. 'And another thing', Regis spoke, this time looking at both his children. 'Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be', he said. Noctis merely sauntered back to him that casualness that only he would dare display to a man of royalty.

'Your majesty as well', he replied with a bow that Sol couldn't tell whether to be annoyed or impressed he'd do such "royal" courtesy, since knowing her brother it was pure sarcasm. 'Try to mind around our esteemed guests from Nilfheim'. It took a great deal of personal restraint to hold back her apprehension showing on her features at the mention of the word, running down the path to the reason why her brother would speak of their enemies. 'You have no cause for concern', Regis assured. 'Nor do you', Noctis responded.

'Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back', Regis said. Noctis placed both his hands on his sides with a bemused look on his princely features. 'You'd think I would?', he asked. Sol rolled her eyes, the boy was lucky Ignis and Mederis was around if his apartment was any indication on his potential condition. Regis turned to his daughter, who gave him a kind smile. 'And you dear? Are you ready to leave home with your brother?', he asked.

It took all her education to remind her that protocol comes first in these types of talks, otherwise she'd run and hug her dear father full of assurance. 'I've been prepared father, it will be hard but I'm ready as Noctis', she promised. 'As ready as well ever be', Noctis agreed, turning to go with her.

'Take care on the long road', Regis said.

They both stopped for a moment, steps growing heavy as they both took heed of the words their father had spoken before they turned to look at him. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, looking at them both warmly. 'Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucius goes with you both', he said.

'Walk tall, my children'.

With final nods, each wishing they could desperately hug their father before their journey would take them far from home the twins joined their companions in their vehicles and sped off out of the Crown City.

Never knowing that this was their father's final goodbye…

*On the road*

Their first disaster had struck them hard…

With what Sol guessed was the fourth car to speed past them, not even sparing a glance at the poor souls who stood or sat beside the unfortunately broken down regalia, Gladiolus playing the hitchhiker occasionally gesturing with his thumb, only to be ignored by every car that past them by.

'I think the kindness of strangers has run dry in these parts', Audax said with a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders in defeat. The guard stood up from his failed attempts to revive his own bike with what tools he managed to pack away only to stare at the broken down transporter. 'No kidding', Noctis groaned, slumped against the car tiredly. Sol herself was deflated by the turn of events as she looked from Audax's broken down bike, to the Regalia and even Mederis' own car had broken down.

It was triple slap to the face of bad luck.

'You can only rely so much on the kindness of strangers', sighed Ignis, sitting in the Regalia. Unius let out a heavy groan as she laid on the seats of the Regalia in the back. 'We're only like six hours in this road trip, and we've broke at least three vehicles', she whined. Sol patted her feet in response to her groan, no doubt the reason nobody told her to cease her whining was likely because she was merely voicing their minds, or really because none had enough energy to tell her to stop.

Prompto laying on his back on the road being a clear sign.

'We cannot remain here all day, we'll just have to push them there', Eques spoke. 'Not like we got any other option', Audax said. 'Other than waiting around for a ride or until we burn to death'. He was rewarded with a quick swat to his head from Nigrum. 'That's an ultimatum, and one I'd rather avoid', he replied. Audax held his hands up in defeat as he allowed Mederis to push his bike in exchange for him and Nigrum pushing her car.

'I've already pushed myself…to the brink of death', said Prompto, tiredly. He got no sympathy from Gladio though, he merely kicked his boot to stir him. 'Come on, car's not gonna move itself', he said. With a groan, Prompto pulled himself up and onto his feet, heading to the right side of the car and pushed it while Noctis worked on the left and Gladio pushed in the back. Ignis' merely steered the car, his only contribution. 'I thought the car was supposed to move us', Prompto groaned.

'Wouldn't that be nice?', Noctis said with grunt.

Mederis pushed the bike on the side of the road while the brothers worked on her car, both grunting with effort as Eques pushed the back of it. Unius joined her in the back while Sol steered the car. 'Why didn't you get a lighter car?', Unius asked with a whine, her face red with effort. 'Such as?', the doctor asked incredulously. 'Just be grateful it's not a frigging six seater or a damn van…', Audax spat. 'Complain later, just focus on pushing this heap of junk', Nigrum growled.

'Un…freaking…believable', Noctis grunted. 'Not exactly the fairy tale beginning huh, Prince Noctis', teased Gladio. 'This is what happens when we get carried away', Ignis said. 'I wish this thing would carry us away!'. 'Look, these things happen', Prompto said with a sheepishly grin. 'If this is the end result of these things happen I'd suggest we avoid taking them in the future!', Nigrum said.

'It would save us money too', Sol added, turning to keep the car on the road. 'Sol, swap with me!', Unius whined. 'Nope~ You're doing a good job', she teased. 'You bully! Swap with me and stop this abuse of power!'. Sol smirked at her whining and kept her eyes fixed on the road, her best friend's whine music to her ears.

'Audax, can't you and Nigrum push yourselves?', she asked. 'Do not even consider it', Nigrum warned darkly. 'You don't see Gladio pushing the Regalia on his own do you?', Eques spoke, 'Stop your whining and keep pushing'. 'Hey there's an idea', Noctis said. 'Yeah I'm with ya on this buddy', Prompto said with full agreement in his tone.

'You want me to push this on my own!?', Gladio said with frustration. 'You won't even notice if we let go', said the blond gun man, who was slowly lifting his fingers off the side of the car. 'Prompto don't even think about!'. 'Save your breath for pushing', Ignis said. 'Ignis, switch with me!', Noctis said. 'No! We just switched back there!', Gladio stated.

'Besides, it's my turn Noct', said Prompto gleefully. '"His turn"', Ignis affirmed. 'So how come they have a switch time and we don't!?', Unius asked, pouting at her princess. 'Technically it was Ignis' call, Noct would NEVER suggest such ludicrous ideas', Sol teased. 'She's not wrong', Noctis chuckled. 'Our future rulers are gonna by tyrants folks, this is a sign of bad things to come', Audax proclaimed.

'It is a sad time for Eos and the Crown City', Mederis lamented.

Indeed there will be a mourning time for Insomnia, but none by like the world has ever seen…

A/N: So a new story, possibly?

I'll do my best to work with this one and because I love this game, its gonna be focused on! So thank you for reading, leave your thoughts on the content and where I can improve on, and as always, stay awesome but most importantly, stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

Night and Day

Chapter 2

A day of work

Never before did a garage look so heavenly to the party.

Upon pushing the two cars into the drive, the pushing party all but collapsed upon completion, save for Gladio and Eques, both sweating and panting but standing. 'I think…I've lost more weight doing this… than any training the Crownsguard had put us through…', panted Prompto, almost laying entirely on the ground on his side.

Audax was tiredly laughing the whole time, back against the Regalia with Nigrum drinking a bottle of water beside him. Unius was flat out dead tired to the team, sleeping on Gladio's back. The big guy felt a little bit of sympathy for the younger lesser experienced member, and after seeing the abuse Sol gave her, he figured a bit of mercy was needed.

Before the rest of the team could collapse in exhaustion, they were visited by the mechanic. 'Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin', she said with a thick southern accent. At the sight of the woman Prompto immediately scampered to his feet, eyes wide and mouth agape. She wore a bright yellow jacket that reveals her stomach and zipped down just below her breasts, a pair of goggles around her neck. A pair of blue jeans shorts with a brown belt hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

She had curly blond hair with olive green eyes, a cap on her head. 'Now, which one's the prince?', she asked. Noctis raised his hand up, smiling casually at her. 'And the princess would be her right?', the mechanic asked, gesturing Sol. 'Good guess, the eyes I'm assuming?', she asked. 'Bingo', the replied, 'Congrats on your wedding your highness'. At this, Noctis sheepishly scratched his neck, looking away.

'Not hitched yet', he said. Sol gave him a smirk, knowing he was trying to not look at the mechanic's rather questionable clothing. She was above reminding him her eyes were slightly up higher. 'Lady Lunafreya's groom to be, here in Hammerhead', she went on, eyeing the Regalia. 'Apologies for taking so long', Ignis said. 'We were hoping to arrive earlier, but as you can based on the status of our friends, pushing two vehicles was much more challenging than we had anticipated', Eques spoke.

'You'd best save your apologises for Paw-Paw', she said, her eyes never leaving the Regalia. 'So that makes you…', Gladio started. 'Cindy- Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter', she introduced. Greased was right Sol mused, looking at all the grease on her arms and even her face. 'Roll her in while I'm still young!', spoke another accented folk, but much more older and DEFINITELY more cranky. An older man, no doubt Cindy's "Paw-Paw", was looking over the Regalia with keen eyes.

Wearing a jacket made from red leather, a blue shirt, black gloves, jeans, and a red baseball cap, old silver coloured hair with hazel coloured eyes. He gave everyone a hard glare. 'Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up ol' clunker', he said, looking over the Regalia. He then turned to Noctis and Sol. 'Prince Noctis, and Princess Sol', he said. 'That's us?', Noctis said, slow and confused. Cid then huffed. ' "Prince" and "Princess". Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him', he said, walking along the side of the car. 'What?', Noctis barked.

'Excuse me?', Sol asked, offended. 'You two got a long way to go. And your slack jaw and softness ain't gonna get you anywhere fast', he said, uncaring to the jab at the pride. Noctis looked ready to say more but after a quick shake of the head from Ignis, the prince kept his tongue and pouted while Sol looked down. Cid surveyed the car a bit more before he let out a huff. 'Your transports are gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along', he said.

Without another word, the old man headed for the garage to prepare his tools leaving the royal group behind. 'Cranky old man huh?', Audax said to no one in particular. 'Must be the old age', Mederis suggested. Even Cindy seemed displeased by his tone, but then turned back into the upbeat lass they met and gestured the garage. 'Y'all heard him! Let's get movin!', she said.

Once the cars were in the garage, the ten members of the party stood out the garage. 'And now we play the waiting game', Ignis said. 'Great… never liked that game', Prompto said as he walked off. 'Never good at it either', Noct agreed.

Within no time everyone had went off on their own to try and kill the time. Sol spotted Audax with Eques by the weapon's van chatting one of the local hunters. The weapons themselves looked rather impressive and finely made but they pale in comparison to the Insomnia weapons. Near the caravan she spotted Unius hiding behind the shade with Gladio and Nigrum, chatting with the bigger man while the lone wolf was checking the map Cindy gave them.

'It would appear the currency outside the Crown is different', Mederis said, showing her the currency. 'Oh? Is this the fabled "gil" I've heard so much about?', Sol asked with a smirk. The doctor rolled her eyes. 'Yes, be amazed', she drawled. 'However our own pockets aren't deep enough for Cindy's expenses for our vehicles', she explained.

Noctis joined up with them along with Ignis. 'How much we talking?', he asked. Mederis gave him a grime look. 'Far above what your father pays Ignis', she stated. That bad it seems…

'So what's our plan?', Sol asked. 'Well if we're up for it, I've spoke about payment to Cindy', Ignis said. They turn to see him push up his glasses, preparing. 'She says there have been some beasts prowling the area, some getting a bit too close to the station and causing some trouble. She asks if we would deal with them, and in return that should cover our expenses', he explained. At this Noctis sighed.

'Better than nothing I guess'.

According to Cindy there have been a large pack of vicious beasts that were slowly growing in numbers, soon they'll overwhelm the station and ya know, wild animals don't do establishments any favours.

'Does this mean we gotta walk through the desert?', Unius asked, following behind Gladio. 'Most likely we'll be in the wasteland for a bit', Ignis said. Unius groaned in dismay, voicing everyone's thoughts. 'Suck it up, its either this or we'll take a new job as Cindy's grease-monkeys', Eques said with a huff.

'Imagine that? Under her command? Like a goddess~', Prompto sighed dreamily. 'Somebodies got a crush', Audax teased, shoving the younger man with a chuckle. 'Can you blame me? Did you see how bubbly and cheerful she is?', he asked. 'Something tells me it wasn't her personality that caught your eyes', teased Sol. 'I believe it was the twins below her neck?', Mederis suggested with a smirk. Prompto blushed, his silence answering them.

However suddenly Gladio stretched his hand out before Noct, stopping the walk. 'Hold it', he said. The group stood still in silence, tension grew as Gladio slowly raised his arm up to conjure up his weapon, unaware that up above them prowling upon the large boulder, was a sabretusk. It bore its teeth before it leapt off the rock, diving towards Sol.

'Move!', ordered Gladio, shoving Noctis aside as Audax pulled Sol back before the beast could pounce on her. It landed on its four feet but the moment it turned to face Sol, its skull was pierced by Nigrum's arrow. The bow was akin to a long bow, with steel bladed for close combat, silk string that was felixable and strong. A quiver materialized on his back, filled with arrows. The archer looked up to see more of its pack appearing and leaping down from above to ambush the group. 'Spread out! Don't let them box us in!', Ignis ordered, summoning his daggers as everyone else conjured their weapons.

Out in the open field left plenty of space for both sides of the fight, the pack was a much larger pack than the group had thought, the alpha was a much larger one with brighter stripes, and it was currently eyeing up Gladio. One sabretusk charged towards the big man from behind, but Unius was already on the ball. She slide and with her rollerbladed shoe, kicked the beast straight in the neck, killing it. 'One for me!', she said with a cheer, as she skated across the field.

Unlike the others, Unius used special roller blade like boots for combat, except instead of wheels for streets these were terrain compatible for any land, be it rocky wastelands, snowy mountains or deep rooted jungles. Her dancing capabilities also came into play when it came to moving her legs to fight or even evade, making the weapons perfect for her.

Another sabretusk charged at the prince while he was fending off his own while beside him Sol, wielding a spear, was keeping out of range of the beast, occasionally jabbing the spear at it in case it took a step close. Unaware of the one was quickly running towards her brother from behind, leaping upon the prince just as he turned around and was quickly pinned. His sword held up to keep the beast from tasting his flesh.

'NOCT!', cried Prompto, spotting his friend's peril. Seeing this Gladio grunted and glanced at Audax. The younger man nodded. 'Go, I got this!', he said. The warrior grabbed the sheath of his blade as the beast chased Gladio. 'Don't look away', he said with a smirk. With a flash, he drew the blade at blinding speed as he leapt towards the beast. He easily sliced the beast in two from the midsection of its body. The katana was long with a hilt in the form of a four pointed star, a single chain hung from the hilt in the shape of a roaring lion.

With a roar, Gladio brought his massive buster sword and cleaved the attacking beast into three pieces, throwing it off Noct just in time. 'You alright?', the brute asked, grabbing his arm and pulling back to his feet. 'Fine!', Noct said, turning around to see Sol being overwhelmed by the pack. He grunted and turned to Eques. 'Eques!', he shouted. The crimson heard dragoon spotted her charge in danger, her eyes narrowed. She crouched down and without another moment wasted, suddenly leapt into the sky, almost out of sight of the team.

Just before a sabretusk could attack the princess, Eques dropped down like a bolt of lightning and with her spear in hand, not only pierced the beast but almost crushed it entirely. The ground cracked beneath her with the spear piercing the earth beneath it. Yet she yanked it out quickly and with a yell ordering her charge to duck, she swung the bladed spear and slashed at least three of the beasts, forcing them to retreat back. 'Thank you', Sol said, panting. 'Keep this up, we're almost done', encouraged her shield.

Her spear was decorated in violet and black paint, marking her training from the dragoons, a single violet blade curved upwards with a black crystal imbedded within the blade.

Prompto rolled on his side and laying on his stomach, he took pot shots at the beasts that were circling around Gladio and Noct, picking off the more dangerous ones that grew too close to the prince or Gladio. Joining him was Mederis, rifle in her hands as she with keen precision picked off the bigger ones near the others. In her arms the rifle was Insomnia technology at its finest, several modifications to alter the function of the gun from sniping to full assault rifle, and with her own personal touch.

With its brethren dying out, the alpha turned to Gladio, just finishing off another pest. It snarled at him before it leapt at him. The shield turned in time to summon his large shield and block the ferocious claw attack, stepping back a bit from the attack itself. But it was all Prompto needed to put a single bullet in its monstrous skull, as a single shot rang out and then, the beast fell.

The shield gave the boy a nod of gratitude as he dismissed his weapons. 'Looks like the rest of them fled', Ignis spoke, pushing his glasses up. 'Think we should keep hunting them?', Unius asked, patting her legs. 'No, with the alpha dead along with several members of the pack, it'll take a long time before the make up the numbers to become a threat again'.

'So, this mean we're even with Cindy?', Audax asked hopefully. Just then before his question would be answered, Prompto's phone went off. 'Speaking of the Goddess of Gears', Prompto said with a grin. He placed his phone to his ear and cheerfully although shyly answered. He nodded and grinned. 'Sure, we'll handle it! No problem', he said. The conversation was a short one it would seem as he disappointedly looked at his phone and hung up.

'What's up?', Gladio asked. 'Among other things', teased the samurai of the group. One blush and stammer response later, Prompto stood up straight. 'She said there's a hunter named Dave that's, gone missing. Said he was meant to be back a while ago but no calls or anything', he explained. 'And she wants us to go find him?', Unius finished while putting both hands behind her head. 'Pretty much'. 'And you of course agreed', Noct said.

'I know you'll do it out of the kindness of your hearts', Prompto said with grin.

And thus the team was forever more under the service of Goddess of Gears, thanks to her most loyal follower…

'Around here right?', Unius asked, looking around the abandoned shack. 'According to Cindy's directions anyway', Prompto spoke. The warehouse based on the condition of the building looked to have been abandoned for more than a few years, rust had claimed it all over the structure. Several holes in the ceiling allowing rays of light to light up the room, multiple entrances hand made by punks or anyone for a quick escape, the whole thing looked ready to collapse.

'Did she say what he was doing here?', Eques asked. 'Hunting I'm guessing?', Prompto said. The team spread out to search the area with Sol entering the warehouse with Nigrum and Prompto. Only a handful of broken crates remained inside with the smells of damp on the floors. 'Not inside', Sol mused. 'Maybe we should-

'MOVE!', Nigrum shouted, quickly shoving her aside in time. A sabretusk appeared from the hole and leapt upon the archer. It pinned him to the ground and instantly pierced his left shoulder with its fangs. Nigrum yelled in agony, his voice bouncing off the walls of the warehouse. The beast wasn't able to tear off any flesh though thanks to Prompto shooting the beast in the body, the pain forced it to release its prey and leap back from them.

The gunshot and the yelling was more than enough to warrant the others to re-join the trio, now meeting up with more of the beasts in a smaller number than previous encounters admittedly but none the less dangerous. 'Prompto, get Nigrum back!', Ignis ordered as the team summoned their weapons. Nodding the blond grabbed the wounded and dragged him out of the shack, regardless of his insistence to fight back.

With the wounded out of danger, Ignis tossed a dagger with expert accuracy and stabbed one directly into its skull as Mederis fired a single shot at the floor before them to make them run. Her plan worked as they started to scatter and run across the floor of the shack, some escaped through the holes in the shack but one remained to fight back. It's chances of a fight were short lived the moment it saw Audax's blade severing its head from the torso.

Once Gladio gave them the all clear after a quick survey of the area, Mederis immediately tended to Nigrum. Propping him against a boulder to check his shoulder after removing his shirt, she cleaned up the wound and handed him a potion. 'Nothing this won't heal, though restrain from stressing the shoulder for awhile lest you want the aches to remain', she said, finishing up her work. He grunted in response and threw his clothes back on with a huff.

'Hey, whose out there?', a voice called out. Turning to their left they spotted a smaller shack, more like a shed really, door opening up revealing a man, limping. He glanced at the group of ten before Gladio spoke. 'The man of the hour, "Dave" right?. Been looking for you'. He sighed in relief, apparently they must have been the first people he's seen in a while. 'Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck in here on account of my sprained ankle', he explained. 'Care to explain what happened to cause the sprain?', Ignis asked.

'Varmints. Gave them hell but couldn't finish the job, there's still one mean mutt around these parts', he explained. 'Sabretusks?', Sol asked. 'Nah, wish it was. It's a dualhorn, but not your everyday kind', Dave explained. 'D-Dualhorn?', gulped Prompto. 'Big, hungry and ferocious buggers, baby behemoths in comparison to the other beasts', Nigrum explained, buttoning up his shirt. 'What's so unusual about this?'.

'Well, starters it's a hell of a lot more aggressive than your average one, bigger too. And not gonna lie, it tore through its own kin like wet paper', Dave said. 'I was hired to try and put it down before it got a craving for humans'.

'Look, y'all don't look like hunters, but, what do ya say? Wanna put that puppy down for me?', he asked. All eyes turned to Noct and Sol, who gave each other a glance before nodding. 'Yeah, we'll go handle it'. Unaware, Ignis gave them both a proud smile along with approved nods from everyone else. 'Much obliged', Dave said.

'Show us where you last spotted it and leave the rest to us', Mederis said, handing him both the map and a potion. 'Use this for the ankle, the moment it's healed make for Hammerhead, we'll head there once we've dealt with the beast'. With a quick marking on the map and one last grateful farewell, the ten set off for the location of the beast.

Until Eques patted Sol's shoulder, earning her princess' attention. 'It's late', she spoke, gesturing the slowly descending orb in the sky as the world took a more twilight light. Nigrum hummed. 'It will be night soon, and then daemons will soon be upon us', he mused wisely. 'So unless we wanna try our hands at fighting the dualhorn AND daemons, might be a good time to say "let's call it a day", Audax offered.

The two royalties nodded in agreement and with that they sought a haven. Thanks to Eques the haven was actually close to the mark in only a five minute walking distance.

Upon reaching the campsite, the work began.

Ignis immediately set to cooking tonight's dinner at his own makeshift cooking station while Gladio and Audax started to set up the tents, two large for each gender. Nigrum was already making the camp fire with Eques placing the deck chairs in order for everyone. Unius, Noct and Prompto carrying the food and other necessities for tonight, the blond occasionally snapping photos of everyone or anything really.

Sol was with Mederis going over their restorative supplies, on her own chair sketching away. 'Anything interesting?', Mederis asked, writing down the items. 'I have this image of Noct and Gladio fighting the sabretusks, just need to finish off Gladio's sword', she explained, furiously shading in the drawing. Her favourite past time and hobby, Sol is actually an artist in the making from her sketches, mostly line work with the occasional full coloured or fully detailed imagery.

She's already filled out on sketch book prior to the journey and has made it her mission to fill out the next four or five sketch books in her inventory. 'Just wish… his sword was so…detailed', she muttered.

Around the camp fire under the stars, the atmosphere was a calming and relaxing one with banter going back and forth between them all, stew for tonight's dinner due to supplies being limited and one must adapt and use what one has. 'Noct', Sol said, giving him a playful glare as he was subtly planting his share of the vegetables in the unsuspecting Prompto. The prince unashamedly kept this up, not even looking at his sister as Prompto was too busy chatting with Unius to notice his dinner was growing.

'Hey Prompto, that's a lot of veg ya got', Gladio said, smugly grinning at the prince's glare. At this Prompto looked at the surprise amount of carrots and onion that were swimming in his stew. 'What the?', he said before he glared at the innocent Noct. 'Dude!'. 'You need more meat on your bones', he said casually not looking at the blond. 'And by supplying him vegetables is gonna make him more muscular? Where's the meat?', Audax asked, joining in the conversation.

The prince huffed as he placed his bowl down to look at the samurai. 'You're no better', he accused. 'You used to sneak broccoli into Unius' meals'. At this Nigrum smirked at his brother's glare. 'I'll never understand why you hate it so much', he said. 'No matter what people say, it will ALWAYS taste bad!', argued the samurai. 'Too his credit he got over his hate for it enough to eat it', Sol defended.

'You snuck broccoli into my dinner!?', Unius. 'That was years ago', Audax said sheepishly. 'So that's why you always had an abundance of broccoli in your dinners', Mederis said with a smile. 'I always thought you were a very healthy child'. Unius glared at the samurai before muttering. 'Its because Iggy makes it tasty'.

None missed the satisfied smirk on the advisor's lips.

'Well if we're all done admiring Ignis' cooking abilities, lets finish our meal and head to bed, we've much to do tomorrow and hopefully, Cindy will the Regalia ready for tomorrow', Eques spoke up, resuming her own meal. Noct grunted and picked up his own bowl. Absent minded he scooped up his food and placed it in his mouth. He froze as his tongue touched something…horrible.

Carrots.

He looked down in his bowl to see many more carrots and other vegetables in his bowl. He glared at his sister's cat like smirk as she as innocently as a child eat his bowl. 'Eat your veggies Noct~', she teased.

He didn't know what was worse that night, the laughter that filled the air around the camp fire at the expense of him, or the fact his mouth was holding a carrot inside.

A/N:

Fight scenes are hard to do!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay awesome but most importantly stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Night and Day

Chapter 3

Onwards to Galdin Quay

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Grunting with a roll of his body, Noct grabbed his pillow and slammed it upon his face, hoping to block at the gentle humming of someone's phone. He could feel Prompto had his arm around him, he was such a clingy bed mate.

Thankfully someone felt his irritation towards the noise as he could hear some shuffling in the tent and finally the annoying beeping was finally put to sleep. The prince peeked from his pillow to see Ignis already rising up to face the day, quietly exiting the tent after throwing on his pants. The earliest riser among them all, first to get up and first to bed, it was a trait the prince envied of the man but was grateful he didn't have it.

But his sleep was interrupted once again by Prompto, now shuffling in his own bed roll while muttering and letting out a small snort of discomfort, before he let his overactive dreaming cause his arm to flail dangerously close to his face. He actually managed to give the prince a near solid whack to the face, just hitting above his eye. The prince cursed, quickly placing a hand to his wounded forehead and shooting up right, now sitting.

It seemed Prompto's aggressive side only comes out when he sleeps.

With one more hiss of pain and one glare to his sleeping friend, seemingly content with his actions turned on his side and resumed his clam sleep. The prince growled, too awake from the pain to fall back to sleep, plus he was worried Prompto would hit him again…

So with his sleep on hold, the prince guessed he may as well get up and see what the day would be like this time. Exiting the tent after slipping on a pair of grey shorts and the same t-shirt he wore yesterday, he could see it was clear skies with the sun beaming down upon the world of Eos. Ignis was already at his cooking station prepping breakfast, Gladio was doing some squats on the far side of the haven and Mederis was reading.

'Huh? Noct?', Gladio said, turning to the younger man. The other two turned to see the prince already up and ready for the day with one yawn and scratch of his chin.

'Morning…', he yawned.

Before another word could escape his yawn inducing state, Mederis placed a hand on his forehead. 'What?', he asked. Mederis hummed in response, her usual professional doctor look was replaced by a smirk tugging her lips.

'Noct…are you feeling well?', she asked. The boy glared at her obvious jab. However her eyes fell on the small bruise on his forehead, smirk gone and replaced with a frown. 'What happened to your forehead?', she asked. The prince merely gestured the tent. 'Prompto', he replied.

'Ahh yes, clingy yet aggressive Prompto', Ignis mused with a small chuckle.

'That's why I sleep near Nigrum, he's like a corpse when he sleeps', Gladio said with a laugh.

Noct grunted as Mederis giggled before returning to her seat while the prince joined her, maybe hoping he'll get some quick z's before breakfast arrives. The camp was silent save for the occasional joke or questions from one another, namely what Ignis was cooking. With their supplies back at the car the advisor was just making some roast toast and some eggs. Then Audax exited the tent with a yawn and stretch, himself sporting a bleeding lip.

'Whoa shit', Gladio said.

The samurai shrugged in response, wiping the blood off his lips before he headed for the outer ring of the haven and started on some stretches. 'I'd swear that Prompto is just holding out on his more violent side', he said with a laugh. From the way he slept lately Noct wasn't sure if that was a joke or a subtle hint that they may wanna give the blond his own tent if it meant sparing them from his aggressive side. Ignis hummed in response.

'Could someone wake up the others? Breakfast is just about done', he announced.

Noct approached his tent while Mederis headed to the women's tent, peering inside he spotted Nigrum, laying down still, clutched Prompto's offending hand, the blond boy still sleep. Judging from the glare he was giving the arm the wolf looked to be in between either waking Prompto up or breaking his arm altogether. Thankfully he choose to be kind to the new Crownsguard and released his arm upon seeing Noct's bemused look.

The archer gave the blond one a quick jab to his ribs, causing him to splutter and shoot up in panic. His blue eyes alit with panic but then relaxed upon seeing Noct and Nigrum, though he tensed when he looked at Nigrum's glare. The archer said nothing as he crawled out of the tent and joined the others.

'What's with him?', Prompto asked with a yawn.

'You and your clinginess', Noct teased, exiting the tent.

In the women's tent, the doctor spotted Eques already dressed and ready for the day while Unius, bed haired and all, lazily stretched and yawned. The princess however was still asleep, smothering her face deeper into the pillow with the blanket just below her chin.

Truly the twin sister of Noctis, they both shared this insistent in sleeping in as much as possible.

'Sol, wakey wakey', Unius said, shaking her lightly. She was given in response a moan of annoyance before she rolled onto her other side, her back facing the dancer. Another shake caused her to pull the sheets over her head, curling up like a cat. Unius gave the doctor a pleading look for help, but she merely smiled and wiggled her fingers.

Unius got the message immediately, a wicked grin forming on her lips. Carefully tugging down the sheet just below the princess' ribs, a grey t-shirt covering her torso, the dancer wiggled her fingers before she attacked the princess' exposed sides, and no sooner did her fingers touch the side, the princess awoke with hysterical laughter, flailing her arms madly. Unius kept tickling her, laughing along with the princess. Even Mederis was barely holding her composure together…

Breakfast was eaten, everything was packed up and left at the haven, the party headed for the location of the dualhorn. The location was behind some crevices leading into a small open area with only the large beast awaiting them.

'I-Is that it?', Unius squeaked.

Normally Gladio would scoff at her squeak, after they've fought worse in training, but upon seeing the beast himself, even he was a little apprehensive about it. First it was much larger than a usual dualhorn, almost the size of a truck. The two tusks were much larger with a darker shade of red with its horns twice the size of the other dualhorns.

'Looks pretty tamed to me', Prompto said, his tone cocky.

The beast stomped the ground, a slight tremor reached the team before it charged towards them. Prompto's confidence vanished within seconds as he let out a shriek of terror, Gladio grunted and swung his sword at the best, hitting it just from the neck and onto its side a few feet from the others.

'Nice!', Unius said with cheer.

'Don't celebrate yet', Eques said, pushing her back as Ignis ran before the prince and princess, the beats rising back to its feet.

'Here it comes again!', Mederis said.

Gladio and Eques took the front, weapons in hand as the beast charged at them. Gladio summoned his shield to block the beast but its sheer mass easily swatted the giant aside as if Prompto tried to block it. He smashed into a boulder and fell on his side, grunting with pain.

Mederis took a few shots at the beast, trying to hit its eyes for the others but its wild rampage made every shot hit either it's body or tusk. Eques leapt upon its back and plunge the spear into its back, piercing the hide and into the flesh. But the dualhorn roared and begun to thrash around wildly, attempting to buck off the dragoon. Eques held the spear for life as her feet slipped from the wild movement of the beast, before Nigrum fired an arrow into the beast, hitting its neck while it was standing on its back legs.

Upon landing back on all fours the arrow was bent and fell out of the beast, furiously thrashing. 'Prompto, tend to Gladio!', the archer ordered as Audax and Noct ran towards it. The samurai swung his katana at the beast, cutting off a tusk while Noct warped and plunged his sword into the animal's side. The blond quickly sprinted to the fallen shield, kneeling down to pat his back.

'You doing good big guy?', he asked.

'Not my best performance', the shield admitted, getting back to his feet.

As the animal's fury grew, it shook off Eques with her spear still stuck in its back, Noct warped to safety and Audax was bashed aside from the tusk. Unius skated towards the monster and kicked the spot where Noct stabbed it, earning a roar of agony from it. She skidded back from it just in time for Ignis to throw his daggers directly into its wound, sinking up to the hilt of dagger. The pain amplified when Sol took this moment to summon up her own great sword and with a cry, brought the giant blade down upon the face.

The blade cut through it's face, leaving a gnash upon it and she even managed to take an eye in the process. The dualhorn roared and charged at the princess, but this time Gladio dashed before her and with a cry of anger, slammed his great sword down and cleaved the skull of the dualhorn in half, stopping its charge and more importantly, killing it. The beast twitched but then ceased all movements, slumping down in death.

The giant huffed tiredly, before rolling his shoulders in pain. 'Done and done', he said. He then leaned against his sword, groaning painfully. Mederis immediately tended to the shield while Nigrum checked on Audax. In comparison Gladio got off worse with bruising around his ribs and a potential cracked one, plus there was a cut in the back of his head from the boulder. Audax just sprained his left arm, which thankfully he was right handed so he shrugged it off while Mederis handed Gladio a potion.

Just then, Noct's phone went off.

'Hello?', he asked.

'Hey! Dave just called in an' said he's safe. Thanks for findin' him', Cindy's voice echoed from the phone, her usual cheer even more cheery.

'Yeah, no worries', Noct said, nonchalantly.

'Nice work y'all. By the way, the gals are looking good as new, ready to get back on the roads'.

The first good news they've heard all day, and a fine prize over slaying a beast. 'Great, we'll be right there!', Noct said with a smile.

'Good news?', Unius asked.

'She's got the cars working again', he answered.

'Finally! We can get this road trip going again!', Prompto said with a cheer, throwing his fists in the air. With the deed done and sun slowly descending the team left the area and made the long trek back to the station, egger to return to their vehicles and resume their journey.

Along the way the Eques was already organizing a schedule of who would be driving the vehicles and when they would swap drivers. So far only Ignis and Mederis were accepted by everyone to handle the wheels, but everyone bar Prompto, sternly voted the blond touch none. They refused to have another incident requiring to go back to Hammerhead, and everyone knew the blond was not above causing an accident if it meant seeing Cindy again.

Even Sol was banned from driving, courtesy of Noct pulling rank and forbidden his sister from driving. Much to the princess's dismay, she argued he was just as bad, but even her own sword swore Noct was a perfect replica of Ignis in comparison to his sister's driving skills. He's never met someone who SOMEHOW managed to get their car stuck between two walls upside down. Even to this day no one found out how she managed to accomplish such a feat.

Still she argued she was better than Unius…mostly because she doesn't have a license to drive.

'You are so mean to me sometimes', Sol pouted, looking at her brother who was wearing that smug look on his face that only Gladio could be proud of.

'Hey even dad would forbid you from driving if he saw what you did', Noct argued back.

'Once! Once!', she said.

Sol was about to continue her case against the bully Noct, before suddenly the wind picked up, dust flying from the ground, and then Prompto let out a cry of shock and horror, pointing to the skies. Far to east that was closing the distance between it and the ten, was a bird. Not just any bird though, the size of a building flew through the air, its mighty wings kicked up the dust as it flew closer and closer to the group.

'GET DOWN!', Ignis shouted.

Everyone quickly hit the deck as the bird soared above them, the wings beating so powerfully that their visions were blinded by sand and dirt, deafened by the gales. As the looming shadow left the ten, they all risked looking up to see the beast fly over the mountains, leaving Leide behind. With a collection of sighs of relief, they got back to their feet.

'Everyone alright?', asked Eques.

'I think I've got dust in…places', Unius whined.

'DID YOU SEE THAT THING!? That thing was like… half-airship, half-bird, half-storm!', Prompto cried.

'…You do know that's three halves right?', Gladio asked.

'Whatever it is, it's left', Nigrum said. 'Be thankful none of us got plucked by it'.

With the…bird, gone, they resumed their march, hoping to return safely by foot and not by air.

Upon arrival to the station, the Regalia was waiting just outside the garage, shined to pristine beauty and looking as if just rebuilt from scratch. Cindy proudly patted it with a grin as the ten arrived.

'Sorry bout the wait. Ain't she purdy?', she asked with a beaming smile.

'Damn, she's almost too good for the road', Gladio commented, still amazed by the beauty of the car.

'She's back! We should all get a picture with her!', Prompto said with the eagerness of a child, giddy and excited. After everything that's happened so far, a picture for a more joyous occasion was in order and it would be the best photo to start off with. So with that, he handed the camera to Cindy as everyone got into position.

Noct sitting against the car while Gladio resting his arm on the driver door, Sol and Unius in the back seats with the latter holding her friend in a hug, Audax and Eques behind the car with small waves while Nigrum just saluted. Ignis leaning against the car with his arms folded, Mederis just waved simply with her rifle against her shoulder, and Prompto presenting the car with the goofiest grin on his face.

The picture was taken with a smiling Cindy.

As Prompto gushed over how amazing the photo looked, the first he took with this new camera, he showed it off to Audax and Unius while Mederis and Eques decided to pick up the rest of the supplies and curatives.

'All the more reason to drive with care', warned Cindy.

'We will. Ignis is never letting go of her anyway', Noct said with a smirk, gesturing the advisor rubbing the car's driver side with a fond look.

'Oh, would y'all mind making a little delivery for me?', Cindy asked.

'Of course, where to?', Sol offered immediately.

'Perfect', Cindy replied with a grin showing her pearly white teeth. 'Thought you'd say yes, so I've already put it in the trunk'.

Sol gave her brother a subtle smirk, woman was smarter than she thought.

'There should be a motel on your way to Galdin. If y'all wouldn't mind giving it to the owner, that'd be swell', she explained.

'Will do, take care', Noct said with a wave. The blond mechanic gave them both a salute and bid the others a good day before heading back to the garage to work.

'Like grandpa, grandkid', Noct said after Cindy left.

'Oh come now, surely a delivery would be the easiest request we could do. After all she fixed dad's car', Sol reminded with a smile.

'True'.

With everyone ready and resupplied, Noct's group returned to the Regalia while the women took Mederis' car and Audax hopped onto his bike with Nigrum riding on the back. With a salute to signal they're ready, Ignis drove off to their destination.

The entire road trip was silent, everyone at ease now that they were all driving again and taking in the scenery. Sol was already napping in her seat like her brother, Unius listening away to her music, light jazz, Eques reading her novel, recommended by Gladio and Mederis was humming a tune as she followed Ignis.

Audax was driving at a slower pace than he usually drove, not wanting to startle his brother who was no doubt regretting sharing the Regalia backseat with the others.

'Hammerhead's not like any other garage huh?', Prompto mused as he watched the world go by.

'One would expect no less purveyors to the crown', Ignis hummed as he made a turn.

'Gotta hand it to Cindy though', Audax said, driving close to Regalia so they could hear him. 'Being able to manage a place like that and look after her old man? Takes a lot'.

'She's tough, gotta give her that', Gladio said, not looking up from his own book.

'I'm gonna miss this road trip when it's over', Prompto said with a sigh.

'We've just started Prompto', Nigrum said, confused.

'You do know there's no reason you can't visit them right?', Gladio said with a chuckle. 'Sides I'm sure Cindy will be happy to look after your car. Oh, right'.

The brute got chuckles out of the trio who weren't Prompto or a sleeping Noct.

'Ahh so that's what this is about', Ignis said.

'First woman outside of the gang and Prompto's already seeing her in a brides dress', Audax laughed.

'Provided he procures his own vehicle', Nigrum added with a smirk.

'You guys are dicks…'.

Arriving at the motel Cindy mentioned, they all parked and locked their cars, deciding to call it a day as the sun was descending below the mountains. Galdin Quay was just around the corner but the daemons would that small corner seem like the other side of the world, and Noct was more than fine with getting EVERYONE to the wedding and not just a handful.

So after delivering the goods, with the funding they had left the ten decided to use it for rooms for the night. Before they could though, a bark echoed from the distance. They turned to see a black huskie trotting towards Noct and Sol, both beaming at the dog.

'Umbra', Sol cooed, kneeling down with Noct to pet him.

'Bringing us stuff', Prompto noticed.

Noct reached and took out from the pouch tied to the dog a small red flat book. He smiled softly after opening it up to find a message from Lunafreya. His sister smiled warmly at him as he eagerly wrote back to her, not showing anyone.

They both petted the dog again before Umbra nuzzled into their palms before the little thing scurried off back to his mistress.

'How does that little bugger find you guys?', Audax asked. 'He just does', Sol responded. The sword shrugged and followed the others as they booked their rooms before deciding to go to the crow's nest for dinner.

Dinner served they all fell to chatting away the night.

'So Galdin is just over the hills right?', Prompto asked, scarfing down his burger.

'Yes, so we just need to catch the ferry as soon as possible', Eques explained, lazily dipping her food in the sauce near her. 'Do we have to pay for it too?'.

'No we've procured passes for it before leaving the Crowncity', Nigrum assured. 'At Ignis' suggestion'.

Prompto gave the groom a playful jab with his elbow. 'So how does it feel that in a few days, you're a married man?'. Noct shrugged and just eat his fries quietly, though the others could see the gentle hues of red were slowly forming across his cheeks. Sol hummed in response to Prompto's question, wondering herself how he was handling this crucial information. Yet a part of her was…afraid.

She couldn't put her finger on it, this sensation of apprehension was alien yet all too familiar. Just like the day Noct was attacked by that daemon when they were children, a sense of danger that was looming around her yet she was blind to see it. But it was like the same sense of dread leaving Insomnia, like unknowingly letting something occur.

'Sol?'.

She jumped slightly, looking the blond tinted sword. 'You alright?', he asked. She mustered up a weak smile. 'Yes, just a little…tired. Grease isn't my favourite', she mused.

'If that's the case I can whip you up something later', Ignis offered.

'Oh no, no need to work yourself, I'm sure I can handle making a sandwich', she said kindly. Knowing Iggy he'd probably make her a full course dinner if she asked, which she would adore but the man had done enough for today. He seemed to accept her response as he nodded but Gladio was smirking.

'Can you though?', he asked.

'I'm not as foreign to cooking as Noct over there thank you very much', she said with a playful smile.

'I dunno, somebody nearly set the kitchen on fire at my place', Noct answered with his trademark grin.

'…That was you…attempting to cook a stir fry…', she answered deadpanned.

Noctis immediately shut up.

She pushed those worries aside as she watched her brother's best friend tease his poor culinary skills while Gladio laughed with Mederis and Unius, Nigrum smirking as Ignis told him the other attempts of his charge's cooking while Audax just listened in. This was a time to relax and more importantly enjoy this change of scenery.

Here, out in the world she and Noct were just themselves, on a road trip with their friends having fun before they would eventually arrive to the wedding.

She was going to enjoy this as much as she could…

A/N:

So at the recommendation of a guest, I've changed how the dialogue is handled. Let me know if you folks want it like this and I'll stick with it or just go back to the way I was doing it.

I do plan on doing "Episode" styles for the OC's just so you can get to know them better but I will dive more into their backgrounds, so let me know which one you guys wanna know more about. So as always, stay awesome but more importantly stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

Night and Day

Chapter 4

Intermission

Sol let out a groan of annoyance, the annoying poke in her back was becoming more and more persistent in getting her up. She shimmied further along the bed in a vain attempts to escape the evil poke.

'Sol, come on…', whined Unius. 'Don't make it so hard to wake you this time…'.

As much as the princess loved her best friend she simply wished she would just leave her bed for another five minutes. The first real bed they finally got in this road trip and she was going to enjoy it. Her friend however refused to relent, her pokes becoming more insistent and rougher as her fingers poked into her lower back. Sol grunted in her sleep as she shimmied until she was against the wall.

Then the sheets was yanked off the princess, she gasped when the cool air washed over her skin.

'Time to get up', Eques said, tossing the stolen sheet on the bed near her. Sol refused to relent though, now grabbing her pillow and holding it against her body to apply warmth. Eques sighed, both annoyed by her stubbornness yet impressed by her determination to stay in bed.

'Unius, plan b', she said, grabbing the mattress.

Unius beamed.

Suddenly Sol woke up with a shriek as suddenly she was now face first into the carpet floor of the bedroom, her pillow protecting her torso from the fall. She shot up quickly, glaring at the two crownsguards who dare defied her sleeping ritual of staying in until she decided to face the day. Unius laughing away while Eques smirked the pouting princess.

'Oh princess, you're awake', Eques said casually.

She was so lucky Noctis was next in line for the throne…

Sol grumbled as she got to her feet, deciding to get dressed in the bathroom after a shower.

'Please take care not to sleep in the showers dear', Mederis said, sipping her ebony coffee.

'Shut up', she growled.

'Do I wanna ask?', Audax asked as he hopped on his bike after handing Sol the helmet, which she quickly put on, stilling pouting.

'The princess didn't get her "beauty sleep"', Mederis teased as she lowered the roof of her car.

The young man looked at the princess who was silently glaring at her guard, before she huffed and wrapped her arms around her guard as he kicked off the stand of his bike.

'To Galdin Quay!', Prompto cheered.

The drive there was quiet; Sol was more or less trying to keep her eyes closed. Part of her chastise herself for swapping places with Nigrum just to avoid the girls for the remainder of the trip, not because she still bore a slight grudge towards them for waking her up too early. She hated bikes, not just riding them but the noises they make startled her and just annoyed her, especially when she was still half asleep.

Plus the sheer speed of those things, and the numerous accidents that occurred with them back in Insomnia sort've left an imprint on her fears when she was a child. So she was more than content with her eyes closed and head pressed into Audax's back.

The samurai didn't comment on her being so close, though if anyone paid any close attention to his facial features they would all notice the red in his cheeks, and they would definitely be certain it wasn't sun burn. He let himself inhale a breath through his nose as he tried to ignore her arms around his waist that were tightly hugging him, and that annoying music of quickened heart beat was starting to test his patience and his resolve.

'Whoa!', Prompto exclaimed, nearly standing up to see the beautiful ocean blue sea shining before them. Audax followed his gaze and even let out a breath of awe upon seeing it. Galdin Quay may not be as huge as Altissia nor as culturally populated but the beauty of it was worthy of the trip alone. Crystal clean waters that was glowing with the rising sun, sparkles of light glistening in the waters, the "Mother Pearl" restaurant was one of the reasons to visit the place, in fact he heard from one of the guards the food was to die for.

'And here we are', Ignis announced, even he was in awe of the beauty.

'Next stop, is Altissia', Noct said.

Driving into the parking lot, Nigrum and Prompto(much to his dismay) begun unpacking the cases with Eques as Ignis was grabbing the papers and documents for the ferry that would be heading to the city. Mederis took the others to restaurant to reserve a room for them as the ferry was meant to arrive tomorrow and it would do everyone a wonder if they all had a good night's rest before they'd cross the glorious ocean blue.

'Ahh, that smells good~', Unius cooed, inhaling the delicious sea food aroma.

'One of the reasons people come here is indeed the food', Mederis commented. 'Among its five star hotel quality services from massages and spas'.

Sol rolled her eyes at those mentions, her eyes fallen to the small island that as in the background of the restaurant known as "Angelgard". Sol smiled as an idea for a drawing came to mind, she'll need to ask Gladio if he would pose for her.

'Not to mention its fishing spots', Audax added his two gil, hands behind his back.

'Fishing?', Noct said, grinning.

'Yeah, apparently there's plenty of game here, and it makes for an excellent tourist spot', he further explained.

The prince turned his blue eyes to waters, already dreaming of the fishes that reside within the ocean world below. His own personal hobby that Sol was happy he possessed but ultimately couldn't fathom the reason why he would enjoy it. Sure it wasn't for everyone but her brother was someone she'd picture more skateboarding or other more active hobbies, fishing being the last thing she'd ever see him do, thanks to his impatience.

She tried once with their father and him when they were kids, but she found the entire process of fishing so boring, and the smells of fish churned her stomach. Still, she had spent time with both her father and brother so a small sacrifice.

Climbing the steps to the restaurant, Mederis was already pulling her purse with cash for the rooms as the others chatted away.

That is, until…

'I'm afraid you're out of luck'.

They stopped to see before them a middle aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He is dressed in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle.

'Are we?', Noct asked, folding his arms at the stranger.

'The boats bring you here', he says, amusement in his tone yet Sol could not help but sense an oddity from this man.

'What about the boats?', Audax asked, sensing his princess' discomfort and stepped in front of her as did Mederis.

'We'll, they'll not take you forth', he says, glancing back at the direction of where the boat is supposed to be. Sol glanced at Noct, concern washed over her face as his own glare towards the man was slightly shifted to apprehension.

'And what's your story then? Why are you here?', Mederis asked.

'I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship', he says casually, before sauntering past the party of seven, Gladio, Mederis and Audax on guard.

'The ceasefire's getting us nowhere', he mused, his right hand raised up as a glimmer of light shined between his thumb and finger. Suddenly he turned around to toss something at Noct. Thanks to Gladio's reflexes however, he caught the flying object just in time. Audax immediately tensed and almost reached out his hand to metalize his sword and even Unius jumped in surprise.

Gladio opened his hand to show Noct it was actually just a coin. Not gil but definitely not from the Crowncity either. Mederis looked at the device in concern before turning to the stranger.

'And what's this? A souvenir?', asked the brute.

'Consider it your allowance', he said with a mysterious smirk.

'Allowance for what?', questioned Mederis, her tone cold.

'And "whose" allowing us?', Gladio said, stepping up to the man.

'A man of no consequence', the mysterious man said, before turning away and with a fedora now planted upon his purple-red hair, he walked off the pier, leaving the group behind.

'Creepy', Unius said once he disappeared.

'Indeed…', Mederis muttered.

'But ya think he's telling the truth about the boats?', Audax asked.

Sol prayed it was nothing more than this creepy man's attempts to give them a sense of apprehension or a mere cruel jest to test their sea legs. Yet unlike Unius, she was not creeped out by him, but she felt a much more sinister vibe from him. That smirk, the way he spoke to her and Noct, how utterly cheery yet wistful he spoke was unsettling. Plus, his eyes. A rare colour alone but these eyes showed a much darker persona than he shown them.

'We won't know till we see them', Noct answered.

'But it would be best not to ignore the possibility', urged the medic. 'Audax contact the others and tell them to leave the cases'.

The samurai nodded as he already begun dialling for Nigrum while Mederis headed for the front desk to book in their rooms. With them busy Noct lead the other remaining members of the group towards the docks. Much to their dismay and frustration, there were indeed no boats to be seen, even over the horizon.

'He was telling the truth', Gladio sighed. 'No boat, no Altissia'.

Noct let out a heavy groan, rubbing his face. 'Great…', he drawled.

'Guess you all haven't heard the news yet'.

They turned to see a man sitting down on the bench looking at them, smirking at their confused looks.

'According to my sources, the empire, gave strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia', he said.

'And why's that?', Unius asked.

'Good question sweet heart, but nothing's been said about it', he said, giving the dancer a charmed smirk. He turned his gaze back to Noct and Sol. 'Be a real shame if you were late to your own weeding, right prince Noctis?'.

The boy's glare darkened upon hearing his name as Sol's protective nature was stirred up instantly. 'And you are?', she asked. 'Dino's the name toots', he greeted. Sol's eyes twitched at the word "toots" and apparently it must have been a terrifying sight for Dino's smug looks vanished and was replaced with worry.

'I-I mean my name's Dino, your highness', he rephrased.

This man clearly wants to live Sol thought, folding her arms but never relenting in her glare. 'And you know us how?', Noct asked.

'The two kids of King Regis bounty hunting in their fancy cars…you really thought no one would catch on or notice?', Dino asked, back to his smug smirks and tone. 'Any reporter worth their gil would notice'.

Sol was so grateful Ignis wasn't here to subtly glare at their carelessness in that regard…

'Lucky for you two, this reporter has integrity. You two wanna remain incognito, then I'll respect your wishes', he said but there was that gleam in his eyes that the two children of royalty recognised within instantly.

'In exchange for a favour', Gladio said.

'Hey, nothing in this world's free', Dino said casually.

"Having our guards execute for you black-mailing is free" the princess thought darkly.

'Fine, what do you want?', Noct said. Sol was proud of her brother that day, and ashamed of herself. Least she knew if he was ever put in position he'll choose a much more peaceful approach, than her methods.

'I know you'd come around, let me see your map'.

'This road trip is starting to become a massive downer', Unius muttered as the group drove to the location Dino had directed them too. The trip's atmosphere was entirely moody and annoyance radiating from everyone's body language.

From a opportunity to finally have some relaxation and then hop on the boat to Altissia, to now being black mailed to collecting precious stones for some reporter just to remain incognito for the remainder of their road trip. Sure they could just to him to shoot himself but the media has more power than even the royal twins and being run out of town before getting their way to Altissia was not an option.

'Seriously, I could have dealt with him', Audax grumbled.

'No you couldn't without getting us into more trouble', Mederis said sternly.

'There was an ocean, plenty of alibis you could conjure up, and I would've been able to make his death look like an accident!', he argued, parking his bike with the others.

'…How?', Noct asked, genuinely curious and almost too egger to listen in.

'Noctis!', Ignis said.

'Ok fine, no!'.

Searching the area for gemstones of all things, the party searched and scoured the area for anything resembling Dino's request but so far all they found were materials for painting their vehicles, ingredients which gave Ignis plenty of new "recipehs" for dinner so there was a solstice to all of their misfortune. Yet none of the gemstones the found were anything like Dino's, and by the time the sun was slowly descending below the horizon everyone was tired.

Sol was even wondering if Ignis may have changed his opinion of Audax's plan.

'Sure Audax's idea wouldn't be better?', Gladio groaned.

'I vote we murder jerk reporter!', Unius announced.

'By this point I'm willing to make the kill', even Nigrum was shifting to punishing the reporter.

Suddenly Eques hushed everyone's compliant, pointing to a familiar creature sleeping just ahead of the stone arches. All voices were quieted and movement was stilled as though they were all turned to stone. Before Ignis could motion everyone to slowly walk backwards and as far from the beast as they could, Prompto let out a quiet whine and pointed just beyond the bird. The gem stones, glistened by the descending sunlight, were JUST beyond the creature.

'You have to be kidding me', Noct said with obvious nervousness.

'Of all the bloody places for the stones to be', Ignis muttered.

Gulping, Unius, being the lightest and quickest of the group, slowly made her way to the stones. Sol saw her movement and nearly let out her voice to stop her. Ignoring her gestures of returning to the safe zone, Unius slowly approached outer ring of the beast's "nest" and made her way to the stone. Her body shook with each step, her breath held as the fear so much as breathing a sigh would alert the beast and make her its dinner.

The beast shifted and Unius froze on the spot mid-stepping, her eyes widened with sheer terror. The beast growled in its sleep, but other than that remained stilled. Slightly quickening her steps, the dancer finally reached the bunch of stones. She almost cried in relief when she arrived, looking at the beautiful stones. Now all she had to do…

Wait a second…how WAS she supposed to pick them out with her hands?

Unius' skinned turned so pale she made plain white sheets look black. Sweating with fear she turned to the others, seeing their own dismay looks with one word mouthed that may be her very last.

"HELP".

Suddenly the bird woke up, wings flying upwards as the wind it created almost blew the entire group off the hill, Unius let out a scream and quickly ran behind the rock holding the gems and held on to it for dear life as the rest retreated behind some boulders. The bird let out a roar that shook the ground and ravaged their ears, before it took off, the breeze sending dust and sand all over the area like a small hurricane.

Peeking from the boulder, Prompto sees the bird flying away into the distance, Unius untouched but still very terrified.

Quickly the party joined the girl, clutching the stone with a death grip, her knuckles white and eyes wide like dinner plates.

'Unius…you can let go now, its gone', Mederis said, kindly.

The girl refused, shaking her head madly before Gladio pulled her off her little island of safety while Eques begun to pick out the gems. However she merely held onto him for dear life, still shaking like a terrified kitten.

'…Well least Gladio's mobile', Noct said.

The party returned back to Galdin Quay after prying the girl off Gladio's body so they could get into their cars and move on. Nightfall had arrived and if the quay wasn't beautiful before, it was majestic at night. The beautiful moon shining in the ocean with its tiny glowing stars, lights of the restaurant giving the place a romantic look. The perfect honeymoon location, and one even Noct was considering taking Luna to.

After giving Dino his gem stone and finding out he was actually an amateur jeweller. Turns out the gemstone was more rare than the party thought and Dino had been trying to get his hands on the gem for a while now, even resorting to blackmail it seems. Still he gave them an explanation to the coin the man from before gave them. They're apparently called "Oracle's ascension" coins; they were to commemorate the Oracle's ascension to becoming the oracle. He was apparently just handing them out, so he guessed he was from Niflhiem.

So to apparently make up for the troubles he's caused them, Dino managed to even procure them a ship to Altissia for tomorrow. All in all a decent trade off and most of their problems were finally resolved. So with all that, the party decided to call it a night.

'I doubt a coin like that would find its way into the pockets of an ordinary citizen', Ignis said.

'Yes, but perhaps the empire was merely handing them out to "celebrate" the peace treaty?', Eques offered.

'Possibly…'.

Regardless, the party all gathered into the guys room since it was the largest and more spacious for their little celebration. Food was served by the staff of the restaurant along with drinks, suggested by Gladio much to Ignis and Mederis' dismay. The man was a nightmare drunk…

'So tomorrow we set sail for Altissia', Nigrum mused, nursing his own glass of beer.

'Noct gets hitched, there will be peace between Niflhiem and Insomnia', Gladio added before chugging his own beverage.

'And NO MORE SCARY BIRDS!', Unius exclaimed.

Sol laughed at her friend's new fear of birds, patting her back in a friendly manner. 'Least it didn't pluck you off the ground and fly away', she offered.

'…I'm gonna pretend I'll be sleeping tonight…', whimpered the young girl.

Laughs were shared, food was consumed and good nights were given, their last peaceful sleep…

Next Day

Noct woke up much later in the morning than usual, groaning tiredly as he sat up in bed and sees pretty much everyone in the room. All but Ignis and Unius.

'Where's Specs and Uni?', he asked.

'Just gone out for morning ebonies', Mederis said, sipping tea on the chair.

Just as she finished, both missing party members had returned. Yet their hands were empty save for a newspaper in Ignis' hand, their faces were concerning. Unius looked devastated when she looked at Noct and Sol while Ignis looked lost.

'What's with those looks?', Noct asked.

'Uni? What happened?', Sol asked.

Wordlessly Ignis handed Gladio the paper as Nigrum and Mederis joined his side, while on his phone Audax's eyes widened with Eques and Prompto over shadowing him.

'Insomnia…falls?', Prompto gasped.

'What?', the twins asked, eyes open with terror.

'Its in…all the papers…', Unius said weakly, fiddling her hands.

'This…this your idea of a joke?', Noct growled.

Unius shrank under his glare but Ignis just looked at the two.

'I need you to calm down so I can explain', he tried but Noct refused.

'We're as calm as we're gonna get!', he barked.

Sol felt cold, her blue eyes downcast upon the floor as the words sunk in, but upon looking at Audax, his own eyes showing disbelief yet she pleaded with him. 'W-What happened?', she asked.

'…There was an attack…the imperial army have taken the Crown City', he said, his tone heavy.

Her heart felt like cracking, but it only raced faster when the one question was on hers and Noct's minds, a question that they truly didn't want the answer to.

' "As treaty room tempers flare, blasts lit the sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found…dead" ', Gladio finished, reading the paper with a heavy sigh.

Dead.

Sol felt her legs wobble and shake before she fell on the bed, head in her hands as her eyes felt moisture and threatened to spill tears. Noct gasped and ran his hand through his hair, shaking it. 'No, wait, hold on!', he started but his own words felt forced.

'We had no way of knowing', Ignis relented, approaching the distraught princess.

'What? Knowing what?', Unius asked.

'The signing was last night, than Insomnia', Ignis started.

'Hold on! The wedding, Altissia!', Noct argued.

'I know!', Ignis said back. 'That was the plan. Yet reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?', he said, his own anger boiled but at a much more controlled state than his brother and sisters. Noct looked away, muttering "lies", unable to believe.

Yet even Prompto wasn't fooled or blinded by disbelief. 'If only they were', he said sadly.

'What else do we know?', Eques asked. Ignis shook his head, telling them. 'Then we won't know until we see it for ourselves'. 'Then that means, we go back to Insomnia', Prompto said, turning to face everyone.

'It may not be safe there', Ignis argued. 'It won't be safe. But it may not be safe here for us', Nigrum stated. 'We go back we may end up fighting some of the army, but if we want to know what happened and see it with our own eyes, we have to go back'.

'Turn back?', said Gladio, his eyes falling onto the twins.

Noct gave his sister a look, her own eyes red with unshed tears that she showed for her brother with her own. Their father is dead, their home was stolen, did they truly wanted to see it for themselves? Just to confirm their worst nightmare had indeed come to pass? Yet when they subtly looked at their comrades, their own families fates are unknown to them.

The decision was made.

'We go home', they said together.

A/N:

Now we're getting into the real game! I really hope you're all enjoying this story and please share your thoughts on the ideas and the structure, it really helps me.

As always, thanks for reading, stay awesome but most importantly stay safe!


End file.
